A Date With Death - Writing Prompt 1
by Azkadellio
Summary: Based on a writing prompt I saw on reddit recently. For months, Jade West has seen a shadowy figure in the alley ways she walks by. Finally, after an attempted mugging and worse, the shadow reveals herself to be Death. And Death has had her eye on Jade for a while. Just not in the way one would think. Going to be a series of writing prompts. Prompts are not connected.


**I found a lot of random writing prompts on reddit recently, and decided to save some of them and try them out. The first one I'll try is as such:**

**Death comes for a woman. She is terrified, until he reveals he's her secret admirer and he wants to take her out on a date. What now?**

**I modified it so it's a female Death, not male, but the rest is the same. This is Jori, and originally I was going to make Jade Death, but I decided to make Tori Death instead. I thought it'd be more interesting.**

**Cat will be OOC in this, Jade somewhat as well. Tori is OOC as well, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or the characters. The prompt is courtesy of reddit.**

**Jade POV**

It's been a few months since I broke up with my now ex-boyfriend Beck because our relationship just became more of a brother/sister relationship over boyfriend/girlfriend.

Since then, I've noticed an odd shadow figure in the alleyways and dark corners I pass. I can't make anything out about them, other than that they seem to be between 5' 4" and 5' 6", they were a black robe with a hood that covers their face, and all I see is a pair of white eyes with blood red pupils visible from beneath the hood.

"You okay, Jade?" Cat, my best friend since we were in kindergarten, as we walk down the streets of Hollywood early evening when I stare into a darkening alleyway where I again see the dark silhouette.

"I'm fine." I say, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it." I say, continuing to walk with her to the local sushi restaurant, Nozu.

"Are you sure? You were staring into that alleyway for a while." Cat notes as we walk down the street.

"Did you happen to see anyone or anything in that alleyway?" I ask as we grow nearer to Nozu.

"No." Cat says, keeping in step with me. "It was kind of hard to see, but there was nothing other than a dumpster from what I saw." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "Why? What did you see?" She asks as we see it in the distance.

"Nothing. Just a trick of the light." I say, shaking the thoughts of the figure out of my head.

An hour later, Cat and I are leaving Nozu after eating dinner with our friends, Beck and I sharing a less than awkward silence than usual.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Cat asks as she goes to walk towards Beck's car where he offered to give her a ride as Andre gives Robbie a ride.

"I'll be fine." I assure her as I turn to head down the way we came earlier. "It's just a few blocks away, and there are plenty of places open still so there will be enough light and people watching." I say, knowing why she asked.

"Call me when you get home. Ok?" Cat asks, jogging over to me to give me a quick hug.

"I will. I might stop by Jetbrew for a coffee, so it'll be a bit longer than usual." I tell her, returning the hug. "See you guys Monday for school." I tell them, walking away with a wave.

As I walk down the streets, I again see that silhouette in the dark alleyway between Jetbrew and a small pastry shop.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask the shadow.

Not surprising, there's no answer. I walk past it and make my way home. A couple of blocks later, I see a dark form exit an alleyway, this one a little over six foot and clearly male, because when they step foot into the light, I see the angry face of a guy I don't recognize stomping his way towards me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask him, quoting myself from a moment ago, when he gets to me.

"Give me your money, slut." The guy says, grabbing my forearm.

Before I can say or do anything about it, I again see the silhouette appear behind him, a tanned hand reaching out from the sleeve of the robe and grip his forearm.

"Who the…" He starts, stopping when he drops.

"What the…?" I ask, staring at the now motionless body, the guy's eyes fading quickly.

"Are you okay?" I hear a female voice ask shyly from the silhouette. "He didn't hurt you?" She asks, her the blood red of her eyes fading to a more comforting shade.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" I ask, taking a step back.

"I have many names. The most popular in this era is Death. I was born the name Victoria, though. So you may call me Victoria." The girl says, her hands moving up to remove the hood, revealing the tanned, Hispanic looking face of a girl around my age with long, curly brunette hair go below her shoulders.

"Death?" I ask, staring at her.

"I would prefer Victoria." She says patiently. "Death is more of a job title I guess." She says, her coffee brown eyes locking on mine.

"And, uh, is this your natural form, or an illusion?" I stutter out, staring at her.

"Natural. All Agents of Death were humans who died in a violent way. I was raped and murdered when I was nineteen. An Agent of Death who called herself Katrina gave me the offer. An Agent of Death's first job is to bring the one who caused their death to the afterlife. It is a rule I never understood, but was happy to do." Victoria tells me, keeping some space between us.

"Why are you here? Why did you help me?" I ask, confused and thinking I'm going crazy if some random girl thinks she's Death and just killed someone because he wanted to mug me.

"I have become infatuated with you, since I saw you months ago." Victoria explains, the robe seeming to fade away, showing me that she's wearing blue jeans with brown boots to her thigh and a short sleeve purple t-shirt. "I was on a job of taking a child molester when I saw you after sending his soul to the Underworld. I saw you and became quite infatuated." She explains. "I helped you because I want to keep you safe, and I'm here to ask you a question." She says, staring at me nervousness in her eyes.

"What question?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Would you like to go out a date with me?" Victoria asks, staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, staring at her.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me for a date tomorrow night." Victoria says, staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask again, confused.

"Will you?" Victoria asks, hope in her eyes.

"Uh, what happens if I say no?" I ask, hesitant.

"Nothing. I will be upset, but you will be fine." She says, upset.

"Why me?" I ask, confused by what she meant earlier by her saying she became infatuated with me.

"Something about you." She says simply.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but sure. Why not?" I say, shrugging, no idea why I'm going along with any of this.

"Yay! Thank you!" She says, appearing in front of me and pulling me into a hug.

"Wait!" I call out, freaked out by the recollection that contact with Death kills you instantly and recalling how she easily killed the mugger minutes ago.

"Oh, don't worry. I can control who dies and lives with contact, if that's what you're afraid of." Victoria says, releasing me.

"Good." I say with a sigh. "So, uh, how are we going to do this?" I ask, not knowing what she might have planned.

"Meet me at the restaurant you like, Karaoke Dokie tomorrow at nightfall. I will pass as human so no is suspicious." Victoria says, smiling as her robe reappears. "See you tomorrow night, Jadelyn." She says, fading away.

"Wait, how do you know my full name?" I ask before she completely fades away.

"My list." She says shyly before fading away completely.

"List?" I ask, worried.

Three years later, after a surprisingly successful date, I was involved in a hit and run while driving home from hanging out with Cat. Victoria, interestingly enough, was the one to greet me after I was killed in the accident, and offered me the same offer she had when she dies.

I accepted.

After having the drunk, some guy named Nevel Papperman, die himself in a car accident, don't ask how I managed that, Victoria and I became a rare sight for Agents of Death. We teamed up. All while still going on dates.

Tell me that's not an interesting thought, lesbian Death's.

**That's it for this prompt. I have a few more that I picked for now, but I haven't checked for more lately though.**

**Thank you for reading. And please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
